Here for You
by usuihentai727
Summary: Sonny is new in the neighboorhood and goes to a whole new school, but there is a guy..Chad Dylan Cooper who is the head jock, but they hate each other when they first met..but will they change of mind when they spend a lot of time together?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction?

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english..**

**Here for You**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Sonny's POV

Hi My name is Sonny Munroe, I'm 16 years old. Not popular :( And my parents died in a car accident so I live with my Aunt and Uncle.  
>My aunt's name is Danielle and my Uncle's name is Jack.<br>I lived in Wisconsin but now I live in Houston. I hope I can get new friends!

Nobody's POV

Sonny: (Yawns and looks around her room calmly) Oh great, today´s the first day school yay (Sarcastic)(Gets up and goes to take a shower and comes out wearing some black jeans, red shirt and black converse) Sonny: Good morning Auntie  
>Danielle: Good morning honey. What do you want for breakfast?<br>Sonny: Don't worry Auntie, don't get up i will have cereal. (Grabs bowl and eats cereal)  
>Danielle: Ready for school?<br>Sonny: Oh yes (Sarcastic)  
>Danielle: Well then you better go now or you'll be late on your first day.<br>Sonny: Ok bye

(at school)

Sonny: (Talking to herself) What is my first class... Physics... yay my favorite subject (sarcastic)  
>Ashley: Stop talking to yourself Loser (walks away)<br>Sonny: Great.. my first day and already called a loser. (Rolls eyes)(Goes to fisics) (Sits next to a blond boy with sparkly blue eyes)  
>Sonny: Hi my name is Sonny<br>Chad: Whatever

Bell Rings (sorry i skipped to much)

Sonny: My next class Spanish... Won't complain.  
>(Sits next to a pretty girl with black hair)<br>Sonny: Hey my name is Sonny (Nervous that she´ll say "Whatever")  
>Alex: Hi my name is Alex. Are you new here?<br>Sonny: Yeah I am  
>Alex: Well its a pleasure to meet you.. come sit with us at lunch<br>Sonny: its that ok?  
>Alex: Of course it is don't be silly<br>Sonny: ok (excited)

At lunch (Sorry i skipped so much again)

Sonny: (Looks around for Alex)  
>Alex:(Spots Sonny) SONNY OVER HERE!<br>Sonny: Hi again  
>Alex: Hi... let me introduce you to everybody.. ... hey everyone this is Sonny, Sonny this is Miley, Taylor, Aly and Emily<br>Sonny: Hi everyone  
>Everyone: Hi Sonny<br>Emily: oh great here come the "Jocks" ughh  
>Sonny: haha<br>Taylor: Sonny look out with all of them there are idiots  
>Sonny: ok thanks for the advice. Does anyone want a drink? Miley: Why do you ask? Sonny: It's just that I stood up, and also I'm gonna get tea, so? Aly: Ok, could you get me water please?<br>Sonny: ok... I won't take long  
>Alex: ok<br>Sonny: ok, (walks over to lunch lady) can I get a water and a tea?  
>Lunch lady: Here you go honey (Gives water and tea)<br>Sonny: (grabs the water and tea) thanks... (Turns around and bumps into someone)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**thanks for reading, hope you like and sorry for it being so short**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Best Fight Ever!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english..**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 2: Best Fight Ever!**

RECAP

Sonny: thanks.. (Turns around and bumps into someone)

Both fall to floor  
>WHOLE CAFETERIA GASPS<p>

Chad: watch it  
>Sonny: Sorry...NOT<br>Chad: What did you say?  
>Sonny: (Rolls eyes) whatever<br>Chad: Dont whatever me apologize NOW  
>Sonny: no, why should l?<br>Chad: BECAUSE...because...because...because  
>Sonny: SEE? you dont even have a reason...but i guess i should apologize<br>Chad: really?  
>Sonny: yea for this (grabs milk and spills it on Chad's hair)<p>

WHOLE CAFETERIA GASPS again

Chad: (shocked) NOT MY HAIR...YOUR GONNA PAY  
>Sonny: Whatever (walks to table) here is your drink<br>Aly: Thanks  
>Alex: that was cool...we are SO gonna get along (Smiles and high-fives)<br>Taylor: what did you just did?  
>Sonny: spilled milk on his hair<br>Aly: yea but you did it to the captain of the idiot jocks  
>Miley: but it was cool<br>Emily: COOLEST FIGHT EVER  
>Sonny: haha i know right...i had fun<br>Alex: His friend is cute (Stares at Mason)  
>Sonny: you say that because you have a crush on him<br>Alex: what? i don't have a crush on him  
>Taylor: Yea you do since first grade Sonny: WOAH! I guessed (giggles)<br>Alex: Hehe well..Taylor has a crush on joe since first grade too  
>Taylor: Well i can't deny that...YEA I DO<p>

MEANWHILE

Chad: Stupid girl...but cute...STUPID CUTE..although I heard a voice that sounded exactly like…I think it was in Physics….  
>Mason: dude she was cool<br>Chad: MASON...NOT HELPING  
>Mason: sorry but its true and her friend is cute (Stares at Alex)<br>Joe: the blond one is even cuter (Stares at Taylor)  
>Mason and Joe: (keep staring at Taylor andAlex)<br>Chad: (smacks both joe and Mason on the back of the head) Mason you say that because you have a crush on her since first grade and joe you too  
>Mason and Joe: oww<br>Mason: Its true  
>Joe: yea it is<br>Kevin: So...what are you gonna do with her?  
>Nick: Yea what are you gonna do to her? bully her? blackmail her?<br>Ashley: (Comes running to Chad) BAABY are you ok?  
>Chad: Do I LOOK OKAY?<br>Ashley: She WILL pay ...right baby?  
>Chad: Yea she WILL pay<br>Mitchel: This will be ugly and you guys said that A MILLION TIMES already

MEANWHILE  
>BELL RINGS<p>

Sonny: Well lm gonna go to history class  
>Alex: Really? Me too<br>Sonny: cool lets go  
>Alex: Ok bye girls<br>Aly, Miley and Emily: Bye

MEANWHILE

Chad: Come on Mason we are gonna be late for history  
>Mason: Ok ok calm down<br>Chad: FINE its just... I HATE HISTORY  
>Mason: Besides you suck at it<br>Chad: Wha..shut up  
>Mason: (Chuckling) fine<p>

AT HISTORY CLASS

Teacher: Hi class Im gonna pair you up  
>Class: NOO<br>Teacher: Yes

MINUTES LATER

Teacher: Alex and Mason and finally Sonny and Chad  
>Chad and Sonny: WHAT? NOOOOO<br>Teacher: Yes now sit down with your partner  
>Sonny: WHY?<br>Chad: Dont complain...you have luck because im handsome  
>Sonny: (rolls eyes) yeah right<br>Chad: heyyy  
>Sonny: So I'm Sonny<br>Sterling: I'm Chad  
>(shake hands while glaring at each other)<p>

MEANWHILE

Alex: Hi I'm Alex (nervous)  
>Mason: Hi I'm Mason (nervous)<br>Alex: nice to meet you (nervous)  
>Mason: you too (nervous)<p>

Sonny watching from afar

Sonny: woah they sooo like each other  
>Chad: I know, everyone knows except those two<br>Sonny: haha this is gonna be fun  
>Chad: yea haha<p>

(face each other glaring and both rolls eyes)

Teacher: You have to make a report on the civil war on 4 pages in... 3 weeks is due  
>Sonny: How about we make it at my house?<br>Chad: FINE  
>Sonny: (rolls eyes) (writes in a paper her address) here is my address<br>Chad: ok

BELL RINGS  
>AFTER SCHOOL (sorry i skipped so much)<p>

Sonny: Well I'm going home  
>Alex: ok, im going the same direction, wanna go together?<br>Sonny: ok

MINUTES LATER

Sonny: Well i live here so  
>Alex: NO WAY REALLY!<br>Sonny: yeah? (Confused)  
>Alex: I LIVE NEXT DOOR!<br>Sonny: yay  
>Alex: yay<br>Sonny: Umm... Alex who is that next door? (Points)  
>Alex: (looks where she is pointing and gasps)<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Crush!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english..**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 3: Crush?**

RECAP

Sonny: Umm... Alex who is that next door?  
>Alex: (looks where she is pointing and gasps) Sonny: Please tell me he's not...<p>

Alex: Ok...bye demi  
>Sonny: Bye.<br>?: You live next door? Cool... now i dont have to make an effort  
>Sonny: SHUT..UP..CHAD<br>Chad: well ...ready to work on our project?  
>Sonny: Whatever<br>Chad: There you go again...don't "whatever" me!  
>Sonny: FINE<br>Chad: FINE  
>Sonny: GOOD<br>Chad: GOOD  
>Sonny: So we're good?<br>Chad: Oh we are SO good  
>Sonny: Come on in<br>Chad: Ok

Chad's POV

Sonny is just so cute when she's mad...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING CHAD DYLAN COOPER you can't fall in love with someone STUPID...but cute...STUPID CUTE...I think I have a crush on her ...NO I DON'T CHAD FOCUS YOU HATE HER...forget it now I can't get her out of my mind...I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER...DAMN IT . She´s cute (stares at her)

Nobody's POV

Chad: (Keeps staring at Sonny)... Sonny: Chad, what´s wrong? Is there something on my face?  
>Chad: (Comes back to this world) OH umm eh...yeah its so ugly (Thinks) *WHAT DID YOU SAY CHAD DYLAN COOPER? YOU ARE GONNA HURT HER FEELINGS..DAMN*.. What are we gonna do?<br>Sonny: (Thinks) *That was mean, and it hurt* (Hurt) First let´s ...I don't know but...why don't we first get an idea of what the civil war is you know with what we already know we should get the whole thing finished in no time.  
>Chad: Ok (Feeling guilty)<p>

MINUTES LATER

Sonny: Ok That's enough for today  
>Chad: I agree...soo<br>Sonny: sooo  
>Chad: Want to go for a walk?<br>Sonny: oook  
>Chad: ok<br>Sonny: Lead the way (follows him)

Chad's POV

YES now I will learn her weakness or something and make a REVENGE ON HER JAJAJA

Nobody's POV

Sonny: So you...did you like that milk? (chuckles)  
>Chad: SHUT UP you ruined my hair... I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE<br>Sonny: oh look its starting to get dark (sees something on the floor)  
>(Sees mud grabs some and throw it to chad)(sonny cracks up laughing and chad is with a shocked face)<br>Chad: YOU...YOU WILL PAY (Thinks)*Even though I like her still...i love her*  
>Sonny: We will see about that (laughs) Bye Chad(Leaves)<br>Chad: GENIUS... I THOUGHT ABOUT AN IDEA...this will do it (chuckles evily)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Worst Day Ever

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english..**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 4: Worst Day Ever**

RECAP

Chad: GENIUS... I THOUGHT ABOUT AN IDEA...this will do it (chuckles evily)

MEANWHILE

Sonny: Chad maybe is not bad as I thought he would be...hope l can be his friend...with more friends the better  
>Danielle: Hey honey welcome home..how was your day?<br>Sonny: Exciting  
>Jack: Cool now here is your dinner we will be right back<br>Sonny: Where are you guys going?  
>Danielle: To have dinner in a restaurant<br>Jack: Yeah we figured we haven't gone to date a long tieme  
>Sonny: oh, ok have a nice date<br>Jack and Danielle: Thanks honey (They leave)  
>Sonny: that's nice...oh I gotta text Alex<p>

MEANWHILE

Alex: mmmm I wonder how Sonny is doing (phone rings) oh a text from Sonny

TEXT CONVERSATION

S: Hi Alex, l just got home ...would you like to come over?  
>A: Ok oh and tell me everything that happened with Chad<br>S: ok, when you get here  
>A: ok, see you<p>

(Bell rings)

Sonny: hi Alex  
>Alex: hi...now tell me everything<br>Sonny: ok

MINUTES LATER

Alex: OMG HAHAHAHAHA that would be even funnier if I was there HAHAHA  
>Sonny: l know right? Any way l think he is not bad as l thought<br>Alex: I don't know about that  
>Sonny: well whatever...how did it go with Mason?<br>Alex: Good...I LOVE HIM (GASPS and covers mouth) I mean he's a good guy...(Blushes)  
>Sonny: so, Do you like him since first grade?<br>Alex: yea  
>Sonny: well any way lets sleep...oh sleep over please<br>Alex: fine  
>Sonny: Good night<br>Alex: Good night

IN THE MORNING

PHONE RINGS

Sonny: (yawns and checks to see if jack and danielle got back)there not here...well maybe they decided to go for a trip(goes to answer the phone) Hello?  
>? : Excuse me are you Sonny Munroe?<br>Sonny: yes, who is this?  
>?: This is the police we called to inform that there was a car crash and someone named Jack and Danielle died this morning we found this number, are they somehow related to you?<br>Sonny: (in shock) y-yes  
>Police: oh sorry miss<br>Sonny: n-no its o-o-okay t-thanks for calling  
>Police: No problem miss (hangs up)<br>Sonny: (Hangs up and starts crying)  
>Alex: (yawns and goes running because hears crying downstairs) Sonny what's wrong?<br>Sonny: (Crying but tries to talk) m-my a-aunt a-a-and u-uncle d-d-d-died in a c-car a-accident  
>Alex: WHAT! Oh MY god don't worry its gonna be okay (tries to confort her)<br>Sonny: its not okay they were the only family I had, now its just me in the Munroe family (cries)  
>Alex: oh my god...well we are gonna be late for school..come on let's get ready<br>Sonny: ok (depressed)

IN SCHOOL

Chad: Ok this is gonna work, wait until you see whats waiting for you Sonny (chuckles evily)

MEANWHILE

Sonny: ok lets get this over with  
>Alex: sonny we got separated classes bye<br>Sonny: bye (Depressed)

MINUTES LATER  
>IN LUNCH<p>

Sonny: ok what's for lunch? ummm I am so lonely (fells something in her head)  
>Chad: (drops milk in her hair then mud in her clothes and makes her trip in spaghetti) HAHA now there is my revenge<br>Sonny: (in shock) why Chad? Why?  
>Chad: that's what you get from dropping milk in my hair<p>

WHOLE CAFETERIA LAUGHS AT SONNY

Sonny: (embarrassed and also depressed goes running to the bathroom crying) THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER (Goes to principal's office and asks for permission to go home)(goes home)

MEANWHILE

Chad: yeah hahaha  
>Mason: Dude that was not cool you made her cry even after you like her<br>Chad: (blushes) WHAT I DON'T LIKE HER...I HATE HER (THINKS) *I love her*  
>Mason: that was not cool (leaves)<br>Joe: yeah man (leaves with Mason)  
>Kevin, Nick, and Mitchel: you are the worst dude (leave with Mason and Joe)<br>Ashley: THAT WAS SO COOL BABY  
>Alex: (comes running to Chad and slaps him) IDIOT WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? NOW YOU MADE HER DAY WORSE...YOU ARE SOO LOW (leaves with Emily, taylor, aly and miley which all of them slap him)<br>Chad: (Grabs his cheek and feels guilty) (thinks)*The look on sonny's face wasn't too good…..DARN what did I do? Now she will hate me*... Ashley I gotta talk to you  
>Ashley: ok<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Apologize!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 5: Apologize!**

RECAP

Chad: (thinks)* The look on sonny's face wasn't too good…..DAMN what did I do? Now she will hate me*... Ashley I gotta talk to you  
>Ashley: ok<br>Chad: Ashley I think this isn't gonna work out...I want to break up  
>Ashley: WHAT? What are you talking about baby? I love you so much, I don't want to break up...<br>Chad: I know you don't want to but, I don't love you...my heart has someone else, which I hurted I gotta go apologize to her  
>Ashley: Don't go, we are a great couple<br>Chad: I'm sorry Ashley (Leaves)  
>Ashley: (Shocked) FINE I DON'T NEED YOU... I gotta get some revenge on that Sonny girl, I'm going to make her pay.<p>

MEANWHILE  
>AFTERSCHOOL<p>

Chad: (Goes running to Sonny's house) SONNY, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR EVERYTHING.  
>Sonny: (From the window) NO<br>Chad: At least let me get in  
>Sonny: NO<br>Chad: (Climbs The window) Please listen to me (Sees sonny has been crying)(Gets worried)  
>Sonny: NO, YOU MADE MY BAD DAY WORSE<br>Chad: Please Sonny: NO Chad: Pretty Please (makes puppy eyes and a little voice)  
>Sonny: ...FINE, I will listen<br>Chad: Please forgive me I didn't know you were having a bad day please forgive me!  
>Sonny: ...Fine only if you do the things I tell you to do, got it?<br>Chad: WHA... fine.  
>Sonny: you know my day got worse first I get the worse news and then you embarrass me in front of the whole school.<br>Chad: What news? Tell me  
>Sonny: My Aunt and Uncle died in a car accident in the morning (Cries)<br>Chad: (Shocked) Oh My God I'm so sorry I didn't know (Consoles her) (Grabs her for a Hug)  
>Sonny: (Hugs Back) Now I'm all alone (cries)<br>Chad: You're not alone you have Alex, Miley, Aly, Emily, Taylor and Me (Smiles)  
>Demi: Really?<br>Chad: Yes, Can we start over as friends?  
>Sonny: ...Yes (Smiles) and Chad?<br>Chad: Yes?  
>Sonny: Could you let go?<br>Chad: (Blushes) Oh ahh yes (Lets go)Sorry  
>Sonny: Its okay<br>Chad: So any way if you ever need anything or consolation just call me, ok? (Gives phone number and Cell phone number)  
>Sonny: Thanks (Smiles)<br>Chad: (Keeps staring at her Big Brown Eyes) You have the prettiest eyes, Big brown eyes, and the most beautiful Smile, you are like my sunshine (Smiles)  
>Sonny: You really think so? (Blushes) But last time you said I had an ugly face. (Frowns)<br>Chad: (Realizes what he said) uuh Yeah I know so, I was a fool because you are the prettiest girl I have ever met and you don't deserve to be called ugly (Blushes) Well I gotta go...bye Sonny!  
>Sonny: Bye Chad (Smiles) He's Cute when he blushes<p>

MEANWHILE

Alex: That Jerk Chad  
>Mason: Hey Alex wait up<br>Alex: (Blushes) Hey Mason  
>Mason: (Blushing) Hi how are you?<br>Alex: Great, a bit pissed at Chad Dylan Pooper but great  
>Mason: (Chuckles) He was no cool in that moment, he's so low.<br>Alex: I know right?  
>Mason: Yeah... We should hang out sometime<br>Alex: Yeah totally here's my number (Gives her number)  
>Mason: Here's mine (Gives her his number)<br>Alex: Cool, Well I gotta go see ya  
>Mason: Bye (thinks) *She´s so cute and beautiful*<br>Alex: (Leaves) (Thinks) *He´s Handsome and so cute and also nice...HE´S PERFECT*

MEANWHILE

Joe: Hey Taylor, are you home? (Knocking on her door)  
>Taylor: Hey joe (Smlies)<br>Joe: You look cute today too (Blushes)  
>Taylor: Really?<br>Joe: Yeah...well taylor I want to talk to you about something  
>Taylor: Yeah of course come in<br>Joe: Thanks (Comes in)(Both sit on the couch)So are your parents home?  
>Taylor: No, they went to get groceries<br>Joe: Oh good, this will make it less akward  
>Taylor: Why? (Confused)<br>Joe: (Looks at her) Well I think you are an amazing girl, and l... have had ths crush on you since 1st Grade...but now this crush has turned into love so... I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? (Blushing)  
>Taylor: (Blushing) Yeah, I do too so I will go out with you<br>Joe: Really?  
>Taylor: Yeah (Kisses him)<br>Joe: (Kisses back)

MEANWHILE

Sonny: (Thinks) *Chad was cute, and I think I blushed when he complimented me*  
>(Doorbell rings)<br>Sonny: Coming. (Answers door)(Smiles widely) Hey Alex  
>Alex: (Stares at her) Why are you happy?...NOT THAT I don't want you to be happy, its just that seeing you Depressed then happy is weird.<br>Sonny: (Chuckles) Its just that Chad came  
>Alex: THAT JERK DID? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?<br>Sonny: Nothing, he came to apologize...l wonder what to put him to do?  
>Alex: How about throwing milk to his hair in front of the whole school, in the cafeteria, at lunch?<br>Sonny: Sounds Interesting...ok I will do that, thanks Alex  
>Alex: Your Welcome<br>Sonny: So do you want to watch a movie?  
>Alex: Sure, which one?<br>Sonny: Monte Carlo  
>Alex: OOH I LOVE THAT MOVIE!<br>Sonny: ME TOO  
>Alex: I will put it in while you (Gets cut off)<br>Sonny: Make the popcorn, ok I will be right back  
>Alex: Ok (Puts the movie)<p>

3 MINUTES LATER

Sonny: Here are the popcorn and also I brought Candy and Soda  
>Alex: Cool, lets watch the movie<br>Sonny: Ok

1 HOUR LATER, HALF THE MOVIE  
>PHONE RINGS<p>

Sonny: I Will get it  
>Alex: Ok<br>Sonny: Hello?  
>?: Hello Sonny!<br>Sonny: Who is this?  
>?: Oh I am...<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: You are the Worst

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 6:You are the Worst!**

RECAP

Sonny: Who is this?  
>?: Oh I am...<br>Sonny: ...  
>? : Chad Dylan Cooper, you dummy!<br>Sonny: AAAAAh ...okay...Hi Chad...WAIT HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?...You're name is Dylan? (Giggles) Chad: Hey Why are you laughing? (Pouts) Sonny: (Giggles) No, nothing, anyway, HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?  
>Chad: Hehe I have contacts...<br>Sonny: Well anyway, why are you calling?  
>Chad: Just to make sure you're happy, so are you happy?<br>Sonny: (Chuckles and rolls eyes) Yes Chad, I'm happy, thanks!  
>Chad: (Chuckles) you're welcome<br>Sonny: Bye (Hangs up)  
>Chad: Hey wait... (Sonny hangs up before he can say anything)<br>Alex: Who was it?  
>Sonny: It was Chad<br>Alex: Why? AND HOW DID HE GET YOUR NUMBER?  
>Sonny: Just calling to goof off hahaha, and I DON'T KNOW EITHER<br>Alex: Haha, so I'm thinking of telling Mason about my feelings  
>Sonny: Finally?<br>Alex: Yeah  
>Sonny: Good luck<br>Alex: Thanks, well I have to go now...bye sonny  
>Sonny: Bye Alex<p>

MEANWHILE

Miley: Hey nick, Can I talk to you?  
>Nick: Yeah sure<br>Miley: Ok  
>Nick: Well?<br>Miley: Well you see that...well first of all, do you have a girlfriend?  
>Nick: No<br>Miley: Do you like anyone?  
>Nick: ...Yeah I do, so much, I love her<br>Miley: oh (Gets depressed) well I'm sorry, never mind (About to leave)  
>Nick: (grabs her arm) Hey you didn't let me finish<br>Miley: (Sad) Fine continue  
>Nick: That someone I like is someone with brown hair, green eyes, and the most beautiful and cool personality<br>Miley: (Depressed) Oh you mean Sonny?  
>Nick: ...NO YOU DUMMY, I mean you, I love you Miley, Will you go out with me?<br>Miley: (Surprised) of course I will (Smiles widely)  
>Nick: Cool (Kisses her)<br>Miley: (Kisses back)

MEANWHILE

Alex: AAAA I'm very nervous, I'm going to tell him my feelings...well I'm going to go to sleep (Lays on bed and before she falls asleep the phone rings)(Gets up and goes to pick up) Hello?  
>Mason: Hey it's me, Mason<br>Alex: Oh hi Mason (smiles)  
>Mason: Hey so I was wondering I'm got to talk to you so, can you meet me tomorrow at the fountain?<br>Alex: Okay, at what hour?  
>Mason: Mmmm before the bell rings<br>Alex: Okay, see you then, bye  
>Mason: Bye (Hangs up)<br>Alex: (Hangs up) YAY (jumps up and down) TOMORROW AT THE FOUNTAIN IM GONNA TELL HIM (Goes to sleep)

NEXT MORNING

Sonny: (wakes up and sees cell phone)(notices there is an unread message)(reads message)

MESSAGE

Good Morning Sonny! How did you sleep? I slept well and I was wondering if you want to go to school together?  
>Chad Dylan Cooper<p>

Sonny: That guy is soooo... I don't know what to say, but he's a dork haha... (Replies)

REPLY

Hi Chad, good morning, I slept well thanks and yeah lets go together, I will be waiting  
>Sonny<p>

Chad: YESS! I got to get ready! (Gets ready and rushes to Sonny's house)

MEANWHILE

Sonny: (Gets ready) There, I'm ready

DOORBELL RINGS

Sonny: Coming! (Opens the door and sees chad standing there) Hi chad  
>Chad: Hello Sonny, are you ready?<br>Sonny: Yeah, just let me lock up the house (locks door) there, ready!  
>Chad: Ok let's go<br>Sony: Okay

MEANWHILE

Alex: Well I'm ready, I'm going to go (leaves)(arrives at school) Where is the fountain? (looks around and founds the fountain and runs to it)(stops before arriving) Where is he? (looks and sees him kissing Tawni) Mason so this is what you wanted to show me? YOU KISSING TAWNI? You're the worst, don't speak to me ever again (leaves crying)  
>Sonny: (sees the whole scene) OMG Chad your friend is a jerk, I'm gonna go follow Alex, bye Chad (runs following Alex)<br>Chad: bye (walks up toMason) man, you are the lowest  
>Mason: no wait, she kissed me<br>Chad: Go tell her that (leaves following Sonny) Mason: Tawni WHY DID YOU KISS ME?  
>Tawni: Its because I love you<br>Mason: But I don't, I love Alex (runs to find Alex)  
>Tawnie: That stupid girl, I'M GONNA GET YOU ALEX, YOU WILL SEE!<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 7: Thanks!**

Sonny: Hey Alex wait up!  
>Alex: (stops) SONNY, I was gonna tell him my feelings... and now I can't because of that stupid girl...what am I gonna do?<br>Sonny: (consoles her) stupid guys like him do not deserve someone beautiful like you...don't cry over some jerk; he doesn't deserve your tears.  
>Alex: ...you're right...thanks Sonny<br>Sonny: no problem, now dry your tears or wash your face people are gonna stare and start rumors..  
>Alex: (sniffs) Okay, let's go to the bathroom<br>Sonny: okay

IN THE BATHROOM

Alex: (looks at the mirror) (thinks)* All the moments we've lived together meant nothing to him? Am I the only one who though that something could happen between us?* (remembers all the moments) (Gets lost in thoughts)  
>Sonny: (looks at Alex) Alex?<br>Alex: (no answer)  
>Sonny: Alex?<br>Alex: (no answer)  
>Sonny: AAAAALLLLLEEEEEEX?<br>Alex: (jumps a little) sorry, did you call me?  
>Sonny: (rolls eyes) Are...are you okay?<br>Alex: ...yes, how can I not be okay (still sad)(tear comes out)  
>Sonny: ...<br>Alex: It's just that (with a smile but crying)... I'm an idiot for thinking that someone like him could be with someone like me (cries)  
>Sonny: (hugs her)<br>Alex: (impressed and a bit blushed) (hugs her but keeps crying)  
>Sonny: Alex, you're someone very special to me, don't cry over something like that, fight until you get something better and be happy because I am always with you...ALWAYS (smiles widely)<br>Alex: (Blushes and smiles) yes, thanks again Sonny!  
>Sonny: Your welcome...changing the subject, help me think about a punishment for Chad!<br>Alex: why?  
>Sonny: well you remember when sterling embarrassed me in front of the whole school?<br>Alex: Yeah?  
>Sonny: well he came apologize to me and offered me his phone number, and he told me that I can get my revenge by asking him to do anything I want! But I don't know what to tell him so help me!<br>Alex: okay (thinks) *Now that Sonny told me that Chad told her this then it's obvious that Chad likes Sonny*

MEANWHILE

Chad: I wonder what Sonny has in mind to me to do...(thinks)*maybe perverted stuff?* (Smirks at thought)  
>Joe: Hey Chad<br>Chad: Oh hey what's up?  
>Joe: Guess what?<br>Chad: let me think...I give up, tell me  
>Joe: (rolls eyes and chuckles) I'm going out with Taylor<br>Chad: (lifts arms to the sky) FINALLY! (Laughs)  
>Joe: Yeah, I know right?<br>Chad: yeah, good for you, your dream has come true (smiles)  
>Joe: Later it will come true to you too!<br>Chad: What?  
>Joe: Awww come on I know you love Sonny! It's so obvious<br>Chad: (blushes)...well anyway I'm waiting for Sonny to tell me her punishment  
>Joe: For what?<br>Chad: for when I embarrassed her in front of the whole school  
>Joe:...oh I remembered, you're the worst (pats him in his back)<br>Chad: but she will forgive me if I did the punishment she will tell me  
>Joe: oh... well good luck, I'm gonna go find Taylor! (Leaves)<br>Chad: Bye! (Thinks)*I wish I could be like that with Sonny... WHOA good I only thought that and not said it out loud*  
>Nick: Hey Chad<br>Chad: Yo what's up?  
>Nick:….The sky? Chad: (Rolls eyes) well whatever, what's going on? Nick: Guess what?<br>Chad: (thinks)*this again?* you got together with miley?  
>Nick: (surprised) how did you know that?<br>Sterling: Just guessed (thinks) *it's because the exact same thing happened not so long ago* well good for you!  
>Nick: Thanks man! And it shouldn't take to long before that happens with you and Sonny Chad: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT? (Blushing) Nick: Well because you love her, anyway I'm gonna go! Bye! (Leaves)<br>Chad: Bye! I wonder why they haven't ringed the bell yet.

(Speaker sounds)

Speaker: "Everyone classes will begin a little late due to special circumstances, thanks"  
>Chad: Oh that's why... COOL!<p>

MEANWHILE

Alex: Yeah I know, you can have him tell in front of the whole school a lie but embarrassing!  
>Sonny: And what would that be?<br>Alex: (Thinks) *Ok I know this will do it* how about he yells that he loves you?  
>Sonny: ...Actually that's good, and it would be embarrassing... THANKS ALEX, THIS WILL SURE DO IT<br>Alex: no problem, ok let's go tell him!...well no I'll wait for you here  
>Sonny: okay<p>

WITH CHAD

Sonny:CHAD!  
>Chad: Yes?<br>Sonny: I have the punishment ready  
>Chad: Okay spill it (Scared to hear it)<br>Sonny: You are gonna tell me that you LOVE me in front of the whole school, of course this will be a lie but you have to make it sound real, deal?  
>Chad:...<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Teasing You!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 8: Teasing You!**

RECAP

Sonny: You are gonna tell me that you LOVE me in front of the whole school, of course this will be a lie but you have to make it sound real, deal?

Chad:….

Sonny: Any objections?

Chad:… (Thinks)*YEAH, there is a HUGE problem, that I actually feel that way, well at least it's not gonna be difficult….. WHO ARE YOU KIDDING OF COURSE IT'S GONNA BE DIFFICULT* Fine, I'll do it.

Sonny: Okay (Thinks) *WHAT? I thought he was gonna object or at least hesitate; Mm I'm gonna try if he will back down…* Hey Chad, Are you sure you want to do this?

Chad: Yeah, I promised you anyway, Why do you ask?

Sonny: No, nothing its just that…well have you been thinking that there will be A LOT of people, and of course, they will put ALL the attention on you, ONLY you!

Chad: Its Okay, I can handle it (Thinks) *I think…*

Sonny: And people will make fun of you! (Thinks) *He is resisting! This is getting Fun!*

Chad: I don't Mind (Thinks) *Just what is wrong with her? Does she think I'm weak?*

Sonny: And they will put thing on your locker!

Chad: I suppose I can handle that (Thinks) *They will put things in my locker?...This is weird*

Sonny: And put things in your desk!

Chad: I can clean my desk

Sonny: Its Gonna be difficult!

Chad: Well Now that you mention it, its gonna be difficult and problematic to step in front and say that (Thinks) *And A LOT embarrassing*, and so I think that..(Interrupted)

Sonny : (Interrupts Chad) Yeah I know, you didn't have to accept this punishment, but because I'm a good person and I will have sympathy with you so.. (Interrupted)

Chad: (Interrupts Demi) I'LL DO IT!

Sonny: WHAAAT?

Chad: I said I'll do it (Blushing)

Sonny: I know what you said, but are you sure you want to do it? (Interrogates)

Chad: Yeah I will!

Sonny: Really sure? (About to laugh)

Chad: YEAH, I WILL DAMN IT! (A little pissed)

Sonny: (Laughs)

Chad: (Blushing) What are you laughing at?

Sonny: At you, I knew that you would do it, I was just having a little fun teasing you to see if you got pissed or mad and yell (Laughs more)

Chad: (Blushing really hard) That's not funny! (Pouting)

Sonny: Oh is the little boy sad! (Giggles)

Chad: Your mean (Pouting)

Sonny: Oh I see Mr. Sunshine still hasn't got up,… lets wake him up (Tickles Chad)

Chad: (Laughs) OK, OK Mr. Sunshine is up! (Smiling)

Sonny: Good

BELL RINGS

Chad: Well lets get to class, since we have the next ..(check schedule) 3 classes together! (Smiling)

Sonny: (Smiles) Ok then, lets go!

BOTH GET TO CLASS

Sonny: …CRAP

Chad: What's wrong?

Sonny: I forgot about Alex(Pouting)

Chad:….ARE YOU CRAZY? How can you forget her?...I'll wait for you here, go get here (Patting Sonny's back)

Sonny: Ok, Thanks! (Smiles widely)

Chad: (Blushes and looks another way to cover up) Yeah, yeah, just hurry up!

Sonny: Ok (Goes)

Chad: Damn (Thinks) *She's too cute…..I can't resist!*

MEANWHILE

Alex: MAN, she's taking too long, the bell rang and we are gonna be late

Sonny: ALEX, ALEX, I'm sorry I took so long it's just that I was having fun teasing Chad

Alex: Yeah I know its fin to tease him, right?

Sonny: Yeah, he looks so cute blushing (giggles)

Alex:…..You like him?

Sonny: WHAT? Of course not, I just think he's cute when he blushes and nice guy…once you get to know him!; anyway I wonder why is he speaking to me even though he is so popular and I'm not, he hated me at first, I also hated him, but once I got to know him, I changed my mind

Alex: Actually you are right, why did he do that? (smiling evily) (Thinks) *It's Because he loves you dummy*

Sonny: Now let's get to class, or we are gonna be late

Alex: ok (goes)

MEANWHILE

Chad: Man, what's taking her so long…(sees Sonny and Alex and smiles) hey guys, come on we are gonna be late

Sonny: Okay

Alex: Okay (smiles evily)(Thinks) *He smiled when he saw Sonny, Sonny is just to dense notice that he likes..well no LOVES her, SHE IS SO DENSE*

THEY REACH CLASS

Teacher: Well everyone, go with your pairs

Sonny: Chad is coming (blushes) (Thinks) *Why am I blushing? We just spent the time together to do the research..OMG DID I BRING THE REASEARCH*…(gasps)(Checks backpack)(sighs in relief) good I have the research, I thought I forgot it

Chad: What were you searching so desperate?

Sonny: It's just that I was checking if I brought the research and (interrupted)

Chad: (Interrupts Sonny) DID YOU BRING IT?

Sonny: (Jumps a little) yeah I brought it, phew (sighs in relief)

Chad: Okay, good

Teacher: Everyone bring me your researches, and I will check them; even though I said it was due after 3 weeks, but I figured that 1 week was enough

Chad: I'll go (grabs research and takes it to teacher) here it is

Teacher: Well this is unexpected, Chad Dylan Cooper at last does the homework

Chad: Tsk, I always so it

Teacher: Tell that to your report card

Chad: (Clenches teeth out of anger) Okay

Alex: (Grabs research and takes it to teacher)Here it is teacher

Teacher: Are you okay Alex?

Alex: Yeah, why do you ask?

Teacher: It's just that I notice you a little down (Concerned)

Alex: Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for worring teacher

Teacher: It's a teacher duty to look after and worry about his students (smiles)

Alex: Thanks (Smiles weakly)

Sonny: (watching from afar)She is not okay (Worried)

Chad: It's that bastard (looks at Mason)…. Hey Sonny (interrupted)

Sonny: (interrupts Chad) Could you talk to him and find out about this situation? Please

Chad: (chuckles) Actually I was gonna tell you that

Sonny: THANKS A LOT CHAD(hugs him)

Chad: (blushing) N-no, n-not a p-problem (thinks) *I'm getting hot, and nervous*

Sonny: (Smiles) are you okay Chad? You are stuttering (worried)

Chad: (blushing) I'm okay, but it's getting hot in here, and besides about the Mason thing, I'm also concerned, Mason also looks down (stares at Mason)

Sonny: (Looks at Mason) yeah, I guess you are right

Chad: Okay I'll talk to him afterschool, so you hide somewhere near so you can hear everything, o and bring Alex, so that she can hear too

Sonny: Okay

AFTERSCHOOL

Chad: Hey Mason, tell me everything that happened that day

Mason: Well….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: I LOVE YOU!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 9: I LOVE YOU!**

RECAP

Chad: Hey Mason, tell me everything that happened that day

Mason: Well….

Chad: Well?

Mason: Well last night I called Alex because I had to tell her that I love her since first grade

Chad: Yeah, finally, and?

Mason: I told her to meet me at the fountain the next day

Chad: ok, and?

Mason: Then when I was waiting for her suddenly tawni walked over to me and told me that she loved me, then I refused her and then suddenly SHE KISSED ME and I tried to push her away but the girl is strong dude (says a little mad)

Chad: Woah man

Mason: I know and before i knew it I saw Alex crying and running away, I was gonna go after her but Tawni grabbed my arm and like I said before the girl is strong (said breaking down) dude I never wanted to see that, I had planned telling her how I feel then kiss her, and also tell her if she wanted to be my girlfriend (frowns) well I gotta go, I can't keep thinking about it, it will only make me cry (leaves)

Chad: bye mason (waves at him)(stares at the ground then turns around) hey Sonny, Alex you can come out now

Sonny: (shocked) okay (grabbing Alex's arm)

Alex: (shocked too) OMG (covers mouth and cries) I gotta go talk to him (about to leave but Sonny grabs her arm)

Sonny: Not now Alex, tomorrow, you need some rest

Alex: fine

Sonny: well Chad I guess we are gonna go, coming with us?

Chad: Sure

MEANWHILE

Ashley: THAT DAMN SONNY IS GONNA PAY…..I need to plan something to get rid of that brat

Tawni: What are you doing Ash?

Ashley: I'm planning something to get rid of Sonny and get Chad back

Tawni: Let's work together, because I wanna get rid of that cockroach and her friend, and get my Mason back.

Ashley: Cool, but we also need 1 more person, let's keep looking

Tawni: Ok

MEANWHILE  
>THE NEXT DAY<p>

Alex: I got to go to school and find Mason! (Gets up, and gets ready)(Goes to school)

IN SCHOOL

Mason: Man, this sucks (hears something)

Alex: MASON, MASON, MASON WAIT UP!

Mason: (Lightens up at the sight of her and blushes) Alex, I'm sorry for everything, I don't like Tawni, I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Alex: (Chuckles) I forgive you, I heard you're explanation yesterday

Mason: When?

Alex: When you talked to Chad, I was hiding behind a bush

Mason: (Blushes) Oh…. Any way will you go out with me? I LOVE YOU

Alex: (Chuckles) Of course I will, I love you too (Hugs him)

Mason: (Smiles widly and spins her around) Yay! Cool! Thanks!

Alex: Haha, sorry for not believing you

Mason: As long as you forgive me it's okay, besides i'm not mad or anything, are you mad?

Alex: Not anymore (Smiles)

Mason: You have the most beautiful eyes and the most gorgeous smile (leans in)

Alex: Thanks (says looking in his eyes)(leans in)(Kisses him)

Mason: (Kisses her back and hugs her)

BELL RINGS  
>MEANWHILE<p>

Sonny: Hey chad, are you busy tonight?

Chad: No, why do you ask?

Sonny: It's just that I was eating a muffin and inside I won 2 tickets to the movies to watch Breaking Dawn, I was gonna ask alex but I saw her kissing Mason and guessed that she was gonna be busy, and the other girls were also busy, and so you're the only one left so, do you want to go with me?

Chad: Yeah, I guess I can go (Thinks) *YAY, WOOHOO THIS IS GREAT*

Sonny: So tonight, in the movies at 7:00pm, ok?

Chad: Yeah ok (Excited but hiding it)

MEANWHILE

Ashley: I'm gonna follow them, and maybe I will bring someone to steal Sonny away…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR WATCHING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: You look amazing!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 10: You look amazing!**

RECAP

Ashley: I'm gonna follow them, and maybe I will bring someone to steal Sonny away…

MEANWHILE  
>AFTER SCHOOL<p>

Sonny: Well, come on Chad, let's go home together (smiles)

Chad: Okay, I'm right behind you

Sonny: Yeah, sure (rolls eyes)

Chad: Fine, I right BESIDES you

Sonny: That's better

Chad: Well, should I bring money to the movies?

Sonny: Well Duh, yeah (chuckles)

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: So we're good?

Sonny: Oh we are so good! (giggles)

THEY ARRIVE AT HOME

Chad: (Walks to Sonny's house) Welll here we are, see you tonight

Sonny: Okay bye! (goes inside and closes the door)

Chad: Bye! (goes to his house)

MEANWHILE

Ashley: So you are gonna steal her away, got it?

?: Fine, but she is ugly right?

Ashley: Why so you ask?

?: Well because I don't wanna fall in love with her

Ashley: (Rolls eyes) Whatever, she is ugly, anyway, got it?

?: Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, it's a t 7:00 o' clock, right?

Ashley: Yeah, well see you later (goes)

?: Bye!

MEANWHILE  
>AT 6:45PM<p>

Sonny: What am I gonna wear….. oh I know what…(Cellphone rings) Hello?

Alex: Heyo, what's up?

Sonny: Umm.. the sky?

Alex: Ha-ha very funny, what'cha doing?

Sonny: I was about to get ready

Alex: For what?

Sonny: I'm going to the movies with Chad

Alex: Really?

Sonny: Yeah, I was gonna invite you but, in the morning I saw you and Mason kissing, and I figured that you would be busy, and I also asked the other girls but they are also busy, and Chad was the only one left, so I just asked him and he accepted.

Alex: (Blushing) Well…..good luck!

Sonny: Thanks? (Kind of confused)

Alex: Nevermind, just get ready already….hey that rimed! Well bye! (Hangs up)

Sonny: Ok, bye (hangs up too)(gets up and goes to take a shower)(Comes out wearing a red blouse, black jeans and brown boots)(Looks at clock and it reads 6:50pm)

BELL RINGS

Sonny: Coming! (Opens the door, only to see Chad staring at her with a mouth open)

Chad: WOAH! You look amazing! (Blushing)

Sonny: Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, well let's go

Chad: Okay

MEANWHILE

Ashley: Are you ready, Tony?

Tony: Yes, I'm ready!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR WATCHING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: To get you back!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Oh and:**

_**Peaceluvar: **_Actually, i'm gonna upload the photos of the characters of this story on my profile, and then you can judge him, he is tony oller, check the picture on my profile hahaha! Thanks your comment made my day! :D

**Here for you **

**Chapter 11: To get you back! **

RECAP

Ashley: Are you ready, Tony?

Tony: Yes, I'm ready!

MEANWHILE AT THE MOVIES

Sonny: Yay, I can't wait! This is so exciting

Chad: (Rolling his eyes and blushing) Sonny, it's just an ice-cream stand (Chuckles)

Sonny: I know, but it's exciting (Giggles)

Chad: (Chuckles) Okay, cute (chuckles)

Sonny: (Blushes) Ha-ha very funny

Chad: Which flavor do you want?

Sonny: Vanilla! (Shouts happily)

Chad: (Looks at guy attending the ice cream stand) One of vanilla, and another one of chocolate

Ice cream guy: Here you go (Gives him the ice-creams)

Chad: Thanks dude (gives ice cream to Sonny) Here you go Sonny!

Sonny: THANKS! (Smiling widely)

MEANWHILE  
>WATCHING FROM AFAR<p>

Tony: So that is Sonny? (Looks at Sonny and smiles) I think I'm gonna enjoy this

Ashley: So you are gonna do it?

Tony: Of course,…..I can stay with Sonny, right?

Ashley: Why are you asking?

Tony: Because I think I'm falling in love with her

Ashley: SERIOUSLY? AT FIRST SIGHT?

Tony: Yeah (dazed over Sonny)

Ashley: Men are amazing (rolls eyes)

MEANWHILE WITH CHAD & SONNY

Chad: Well, let's go

Sonny: Okay

GO TO THE MOVIES  
>AFTER THE MOVIE<p>

Chad: That was…..cool

Sonny: I know, I can't wait for the next part

Chad: Which part did you like the most?

Sonny: Well…. I like the part when she revived as a vampire

Chad: Yeah

Sonny: So what do we do?

Chad: I will be right back, I will go to the bathroom to mak- (Interrupted)

Sonny: (interrumpts Chad) WITH less details, just go, I will wait here

Chad: Okay, got it

Sonny: He is so silly (chuckles)(Then is bumped by someone) hey watch it (turns around to see the guy)

Ton y: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you (stares at eyes) oh hey Sonny

Sonny: TONY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! (hugs him)

Tony: Hehe, I'm back (hugs back)

Sonny: Why?

Tony: To get you back (leans in)

Sonny: W-what a-are you t-talking a-about? (allured by his eyes)

Tony: I mean that I love you Sonny (kisses her)

Sonny: (Pushes back)(blushing) you had your chance, but you wasted it, and now if you excuse me I'm going back with Chad (runs away blushing)

Tony: Say whatever you want, you will be mine (goes with Ashley)

Ashley: so you know Sonny? (shocked)

Tony: Yeah, she had a crush on me before, and now I'm after her (smirks)

Ashley: You are secretly evil, you are gonna be so useful for me, and I also know we will get along so well

Tony: Yeah

MEANWHILE

Chad: Ready to go?

Sonny: Yeah (looking down)

Chad: What's wrong? (worried)

Sonny: Nothing, don't worry, let's just go

Chad: Fine

THEY GO, TAKE A CAB AND ARRIVE HOME

Sonny: Well here we are (arrive at Sonny's home)

Chad: Yeah, well see you later

Sonny: Okay, thanks for going with me

Chad: No problem

Sonny: Bye! (Starts to open the door)(But see's Chad standing there)

Chad: (Staring at her, smirking)

Sonny: What do you want?

Chad: Aren't you forgetting something (points to his cheek)

Sonny: (Chuckles and rolls eyes) Yes, I am (Kisses him on the cheek)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: New Guy!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Oh and:**

_**Peaceluvar:**__ Thanks for your review! I actually don't think it's very good to be a play but.. thanks for the comment it inspired me! :D_

**Here for you **

**Chapter 12: New Guy!**

ON THE NEXT DAY

Tony: Ok, what do I have to do?

Ashley: Well you have to win her heart, like you did last time.

Tony: Ok this will be easy

Ashley: Oh and make sure you make her fall in love with you so that I can have my Chad back

Tony: Ok

MEANWHILE

Sonny: Alex, guess what? (kind of a sad face)

Alex: What? (worried)

Sonny: Well you remember I told you about my ex-crush I had before I came here?

Alex: Yees? (kind of confused but worried)

Sonny: Well he's here

Alex: WHAT?

Sonny: Yes, I saw him yesterday, at the movies, and he…..(puts on a sad face)

Alex: WHAT DID THAT IDIOT DO?

Sonny: He kissed me (tear rolls down from her cheek)

Alex: That jerk is so gonna pay, it's ok, I will protect you (smiles and hugs her)

Sonny: Thanks

Alex: No prob!

BELL RINGS  
>THEY LEAVE FOR HISTORY CLASS<p>

Chad: Hey Sonny! (smiles)

Sonny: Hey Chad! (Smiles widely)

Chad: (blushes and turns away to hide it) so let's sit down

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: So we're good?

Chad: Oh we are SO good! (chuckles)

Sonny: (Giggles) so, did you like that kiss?

Chad: (Blushes at the thought) Yeah, yeah, I guess it was ok

Sonny: Haha you're blushing!

Chad: Am not

Sonny: Are too

Chad: No

Sonny: Yes

Chad: NO

Sonny: YES

Chad: NO

Sonny: NO

Chad: YES

Sonny: HA you admitted it! (giggles)

Chad: Now that is unfair, and… fine I give up

Sonny: Yay I win (claps hands)

Teacher: Class we have a new student, come in!

Tony: Ok, hey guys I'm tony!

Girls: Hi! (smile flirty and blush)

Boys: Ugh, oh man (groan and complain)

Sonny: Omg

Chad: Don't tell me that you think he is handsome too? Because I'm here and that can be.. (interrupted by Sonny)

Sonny: (interrupts Chad) THAT'S not it, it's just that…. You know what forget it

Chad: Why? You said "Omg" and that give- (interrupted)

Sonny: (Interrupts Chad) I SAID FORGET IT

Chad: (Worried) FINE

Sonny: FINE

Chad: GOOD

Sonny: GOOD

Chad: SO WE'RE GOOD?

Sonny: Oh we ARE SO GOOD!

Chad: Anyway if you want any help or …anything at all, just tell me, okay?

Sonny: Okay, thanks Chad

Chad: No problem!

Teacher: Hey you flirty couple over there (points to Chad and Sonny) stop flirting and pay attention

Chad and Sonny: (Both blushing) Sorry teacher

Teacher: And I have told you before, to call me Ms. Pearl

Chad and Sonny: Yes, sorry Tea- I mean Ms. Pearl

Ms. Pearl: Anyway, Sonny, show Mr. Tony around the school

Sonny: WHAT?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: A DATE!

Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...

Oh and:

_**Peaceluvar:**__** Thanks for your review! I actually liked that part too! I will keep going! Thanks for all of you reviews! They always make my day! :D**_

_**Moniquelovesbooksandstories: **__**Thanks for your review! Yes that was cool too! :D**_

**Here for you **

**Chapter 13: A DATE?**

RECAP

Ms. Pearl: Anyway, Sonny, show Mr. Tony around the school

Sonny: WHAT?

Ms. Pearl: You heard me, give tony a tour of the school, no objections

Sonny: MAN, I hate this! (Sighs and sits down)

Chad: (Watching her, worried)(Thinks) *Man, this has something bad, I have a bad feeling about this I better spy on them…. DON'T BE A STARLKER CHAD,…..but this is serious, I'm worried*

AT LUNCH

Sonny: Ok, let's go to the tour, tony (fake smiles)

Tony: Man, you are treating me different than last time when you CONFESSED to me, talk to me nicely (looks into her eyes and flirts)

Sonny: (Blushes and giggles)(Then remembers last time) Ok let's continue (walks away)

Tony: Okay, beautiful (follows her)

Sonny: So this is the cafeteria (shows him the cafeteria)

Tony: What I want to tour around is you! (grabs her chin and kisses her)

Sonny: (Pushes him away)

Tony: (Kisses her again)(Gets hit in the head by a board eraser) Oww

IN CHAD'S SIDE

Chad: (Hides behind a wall)(Thinks) *SHOOT, I threw the board eraser by mistake. My hands reacted on their own. I suddenly got so mad at that Tony guys for kissing MY sonny. What's going on with me?*

BACK ON SONNY'S SIDE

Sonny: What's wrong?

Tony: I got hit by an eraser (rubbing his head)

Sonny: Really? (looks around and see's Chad hide) Oh, well let's continue

Tony: But my head hurts. You are the only one who can cure me.

Sonny: WHAT? How?

Tony: By kissing my head

Sonny: (Rolls eyes) Let's continue

Tony: Well I would rather have you tell me everything you said to me that day

Sonny: What day? (Blushing)

Tony: The day you confessed to me, I loved the things you said to me

Sonny: (Thinks) *I know he is lying, ever since then I haven't been believing everything he said* I don't think so, you broke my heart

Tony: But I have changed, and now I love you (hugs her)

Sonny: M-me too, I haven't changed my feelings (hugs him back)

Tony: (winks to Ashley in sight)

Ashley: (mouths) Good job

Tony: (mouths back) Thanks

Sonny: I-I like y-you

Tony: Me too

MEANWHILE  
>WATCHING FROM AFAR<p>

Alex: WHAT? Omg she is hugging tony, something is happening, but this will hurt chad's feelings

Mason: This was not part of the plan, right?

Alex: Of course not, now the plan is ruined

Mason: Wait, Ashley and tawni, have a look like, something bad

Alex: Oh really (looks at Ashley and tawni) you're right (kisses mason) you are a genius and an observer, I love you

Mason: I love you too

MEANWHILE

Sonny: So this is the bathroom, and here is the infirmary and …well let's go have lunch, I don't know about you but I am so hungry (walk to the cafeteria)

Tony: Okay (follows her)

Sonny: So what do you think about this school?

Tony: I think it's good, because you are here

Sonny: aww I love you

Tony: (Hugs her from behind) What do you think about a date?

Sonny: A DATE?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR WATCHING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?**  
><strong>2- Favorite part?<strong>  
><strong>3- Predictions?<strong>  
><strong>4- Suggestions?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: What do you think about Chad

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Oh and:  
><strong>

_**Peaceluvar:**__** Thanks for your review!:D**_

_**moniquelovesbooksandstories: I also don't want that, you're gonna hate me for this :(, thanks for you're review! :D**_

**Here for you **

**Chapter 14: What do you think of Chad?**

Tony: (Hugs her from behind) What do you think about a date?

Sonny: A DATE?

Tony: Yes a date! Do you want to?

Sonny: OF COURSE! (excited)

Tony: Cool, I will pick you up at 8:00 tonight, is that okay?

Sonny: Yes

Tony: Well then I gotta go, bye Sonny, see you tonight (goes)

Sonny: Bye

MEANWHILE  
>TONY GOES WITH ASHLEY &amp; TAWNI<p>

Tony: Done, I will have a date with her tonight

Ashley: Hey I have a question..

Tony: What is it?

Ashley: Do you really like her or like you said love her? (disbelief)

Tony: What? Of course not, I just want her because she's so hot, and I gotta make her MINE, I will do anything to make her mine

Tawni: That's cool but when are we gonna do something to Alex, I gotta have my Mason back, and speaking of which Sonny seems like she is more in love with Chad than with you, no offense

Tony: Really? Then I gotta work fast

Ashley: Yes

MEANWHILE

Alex: (Goes running to Chad) CHAD! You gotta stop Sonny

Chad: Why? (depressed)

Mason: Because she is going on a date with Tony, and let's say they do not have a happy past, and besides we saw Ashley and Tawni with an evil face!

Chad: But she loves Tony, didn't you hear their conversacion? (depressed)

Alex: No, it was to far enough to hear, and….YOU SPIED ON THEM?

Chad: Well, yeah, I couldn't resist (blushing)

Mason: Could you make it more obvious? (Sarcastic) **[A/N: A tipical frase, don't you think so?]**

Chad: No, because then Sonny will find out

Mason: (Sighs, and rolls eyes) Nevermind

MEANWHILE  
>AFTER SCHOOL AT 7:45<p>

Sonny: I wonder what I should wear, oh I know (goes to take a shower and comes out wearing a black blouse, with a black with brown stripes sleeveless jacket, some with jeans, black boots and a black hat) **[Clothes on my profile]** there I think its good

BELL RINGS

Sonny: (answers the door) Hey tony!

Tony: Hi, you look beautiful! (smiling) (wearing a black shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans)**[Clothes on my profile]**

Sonny: You too

Tony: Ready to go?

Sonny: Yes (they go to a restaurant)

BOTH DON'T KNOW THEY ARE BEING FOLLOWED

Chad: Man, he is lucky, he such a lucky idiot

MEANWHILE  
>FINISHING UP THEIR DATE, INFRONT OF HER HOUSE<p>

Tony: So what do you think about that Chad dude?

Sonny: Well I think he is okay, why do you ask?

Tony: Well I think he is an idiot, stop hanging out with him

Sonny: What? He is not an idiot, he's nice, good looking, he's caring, funny…and…oh god (Thinks) *OMG, did I just describe him? Well I think its true, and I think…I…l-like h-him* and you can't order me I can hang out with him if I want to

Tony: I know, but you love me, right?

Sonny: Yes, (about to kiss him when someone calls Sonny)

Chad: Hey Sonny, what's up? (interrupting them)

Tony: Well I gotta go, bye Sonny (goes)

Sonny: What? Wai- (He leaves before she can say anything)

Chad: So what's up?

Sonny: What's up? (kind of mad) you ruined my date, I was about to kiss him

Chad: But you were infront of your house, by the way you look beautiful

Sonny: Oh thanks, WELL ANY WAY, why did you do that you idiot?

Chad: Well that's because…..I can't tell you

Sonny: WHAT DO YOU ME- (Gets cut of by Chad's lips)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	15. Chapter 15: Be my Girlfriend?

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Oh and:  
><strong>

_**Peaceluvar:**__** I really liked your review, it was so T.T I can explain but I rally liked it, I really liked that part too lol…..Thanks for your review!:D  
><strong>__**  
>moniquelovesbooksandstories<strong>_: _**You are gonna like this chapter, well at least I think so, thanks for reviewing!:D  
><strong>__**  
>iWant9Lives2Live: <strong>__**Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it, and thanks for your review :D**_

**Here for you **

**Chapter 15: Be my girlfriend?**

Chad: Well that's because…..I can't tell you

Sonny: WHAT DO YOU ME- (Gets cut of by Chad's lips)

Sonny: (Has her eyes open, but then closed them and kisses him back)(Thinks)*WHY IS HE KISSING ME? But I like it….OH MY GOD, does that mean I love him? I-I love Chad*

Chad: (Breaks the kiss) I'm sorry, it's just that….I….I love you

Sonny: Well, I um…I… I got to go, bye Chad (Goes inside and runs up to her room and slides down her bedroom door)(cries) Oh my god, it….he feels the same way (smiles) I got to text Alex, no, I'll tell her tomorrow

MEANWHILE

Chad: Did she like the kiss? Does she hate me? Does she feel the same way? Is she gonna stop hanging out with me? SO MANY QUESTIONS! (bangs his head lightly against the wall) man, I love her so much, I-I-I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend tomorrow, but I'm scared, I hope she will say yes! (goes to sleep)

THE NEXT DAY  
>AT SONNY'S HOUSE<p>

Sonny: I'm gonna tell Alex today, I better use something pretty to school (goes to take a shower and comes out wearing a grey shirt with white bow, black sleeveless vest with small white stripes, black shorts with small white stripes and some black leggings with some black converse and some hat)**[Clothes in my profile]**(goes to school)

AT SCHOOL

Alex: I wonder what happened yesterday

Mason: Why do you wonder?

Alex: Well because look at Chad(points at Chad which is seating in a bench staring at the floor) some cute girls past right by him and he didn't flirt with them, he didn't even look at them, and besides Sonny normally would have called me to tell me everything about her date yesterday, but she didn't call

Mason: Well you're right

Alex: Yeah (hears someone calling her name)

Sonny: ALEX, ALEX, alex, I think I love Chad!

Alex: Really?

Sonny: Yes

Alex: FINALLY (screams and everyone looks at her) sorry guys

Sonny: Woah, and yesterday he told me that he loved me

Alex: FINALLY (screams again, and everyone looks at her again) Yesh, you guys are no fun

Sonny: Hehe, well and he kissed me, I supposed I had to hate but, I didn't actually I liked It a lot and it made me mad but so happy, I'M SO CONFUSED

Alex: Sonny that's normal

Sonny: Really?

Alex: yes

Sonny: Phew, I'm glad

Alex: So?

Sonny: So what?

Alex: (Rolls eyes, and giggles) Go ahead and tell him

Sonny: It's not so fast isn't it?

Alex: Of course not, I actually have been waiting so long

Sonny: Okay, I'm gonna tell him, bye (goes)

Alex: She is growing so fast (wipes an invisible tear)

Mason: (Chuckles) you're so cute (kisses her)

Alex: (Kisses back)

MEANWHILE

Sonny: CHAD, CHAD, hey I gotta talk to you

Chad: Me too

Sonny: Ok, who first?

Chad: You

Sonny: No, you

Chad: Rock, Paper, Scissors?

Sonny: Yes

(Sonny takes out Paper and so does Chad, another round Sonny takes out rock and so does Chad, the final round Sonny takes out rock and Chad takes out scissors)

Sonny: Okay, me first, well Chad, last night I figured out something that is something I didn't believe really, but I remember all of the moments and finally accepted it, and I gotta tell you

Chad: What is it?

Sonny: I-I love you Chad

Chad: (Shocked and surpised) Okay Sonny, you know that I confessed to you yesterday, right? (blushing)

Sonny: (chuckles) Yes (blushing)

Chad: Well, please go out with me, be my girlfriend? (smiling)

Sonny: Yes, yes, a million times YES (hugs him, then kisses him)

Chad: (Kisses back)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	16. Chapter 16: Sweet Dreams!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Oh and:  
><strong>

_**Peaceluvar:**__** Here goes the next chapter and of course I will always keep writing, Thanks for your review!:D**_

**Here for you **

**Chapter 16: Sweet Dreams!**

Chad: Well, please go out with me, be my girlfriend? (smiling)

Sonny: Yes, yes, a million times YES (hugs him, then kisses him)

Chad: (Kisses back)

Chad: (Breaks the kiss) Oh Sonny, I just love you so much

Sonny: Me too, but Chad?

Chad: Yeah?

Sonny: Why are you only wearing boxers?

Chad: WHAT? (Wakes up) AAHH! (Looks around his room) Oh man, it was only just a dream (gets up, goes to take a shower and comes out wearing a white shirt with some random drawing with a blue shirt below, and some blue jeans with some sneakers)** [Clothes on my profile] **(goes to school)

AT SCHOOL

Chad: (Sighs) Man, I was so happy with that dream, too bad it was fake, DAMN IT

Sonny: (Comes Running to Chad) CHAD, hey you have to do my punishment

Chad: (Blushing remembering his dream) Y-y-yeah I-I-I t-think its O-okay (Stutters and blushes even more)

Sonny: Are you okay? (worried)

Chad: Y-yeah why do you a-ask?

Sonny: Well because you are stuttering and you are so red (touches forehead)

Chad: Must be the weather, when do you want me to do that?

Sonny: At lunch

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: So we're good?

Sonny: Oh we are SO good (leaves)

Chad: Hey wait (goes with her)

Sonny: What?

Chad: (Thinks)*If everything was a dream, in which case did the dream started?* What did you do yesterday at night?

Sonny: I went to a date with tony, which you rudely interrupted, and you….kissed me (whispers the last part and blushes)

Chad: Did I tell you anything?

Sonny: No, you just kissed me and run off to your house

Chad: Oh, anyway, are you and tony… you know.. a couple?

Sonny: No, we just went out, because I actually don't like him that much (Thinks) *I actually like you Chad…*

Chad: Oh good

Sonny: (Giggles and looks at him confused) Why do you ask?

Chad: No, just wondering

Sonny: oh well let's get to class

Chad: ok

BOTH LEAVE TO CLASS  
>MEANWHILE<p>

Ashley: Hey, how come it's not working?

Tony: I don't know

Tawni: Have you noticed that she seems more in love with Chad?

Ashley: Apparently, but I got a plan

Tony: Okay, spill it

MEANWHILE  
>AT LUNCH<p>

Chad: Man, this is really happening

Sonny: I told you this day would come

Chad: I know but I wanted turkey for lunch, not chicken (pouts) **[A/N: LOL XD]**

Sonny: (Giggles) Chad, it's the same thing

Chad: No its not

Sonny: Changing of subject, you have to do the punishment

Chad: FINE

Sonny: FIN- this is just wasting time, so just do it

Chad: Okay (gets up in a table and screams) I LOVE SONNY ALLISON MUNROE

EVERYONE IN THE CAFETERIA LOOKS AT HIM, GASPS AND LAUGHS

Sonny: (Laughs her ass off) MAN, THAT IS REALLY FUNNY

Chad: (Looks how Sonny is laughing)(gets sad and runs away)

Sonny: Woah, he made it even more realistic, but he looked sad…I'm gonna go with him (runs after him, and catches him)

Chad: You know I thought you didn't laugh at other people's feelings (mad)

Sonny: What? But that was a lie, was it?

Chad: (no answer)

Sonny: OMG, so you're not lying?

Chad: (Shakes his head) No, I love you Sonny, it's the truth, I'm not lying

Sonny: I'm so sorry Chad, I didn't know, I thought you hated me

Chad: Even after that kiss you thought so?

Sonny: Well yeah, I thought it was a bet, but I guess it wasn't

Chad: Sonny…I love you

Sonny: I-I-I Love you too Chad (Smiles)

Chad: Really?

Sonny: (kisses him) Are you still doubting?

Chad: Well yeah a little bit, kiss me once more to prove myself

Sonny: (giggles)(kisses him) And now?

Chad: Yeah a little (kisses her)

Sonny: AND NOW?

Chad: I think one kiss will be enough

Sonny: (Chuckles) FINE (Kissed him passionately)

Chad: (Responds to the kiss)

Sonny: (wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his hair)

Chad: (Breaks the kiss and breathes)

Sonny: And now?

Chad: Yeah, now it is so clear to me (hugs her) I love you Sonny

Sonny: (Hugs back) Me too

Alex: (Comes running to Sonny) SONNY THAT WAS SO… (sees that Chad and Sonny are hugging and kissing) I better go (runs back to the cafeteria)

Chad: (Kneels down) Sonny Allison Munroe, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?

Sonny: (giggles) Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, it would be my greatest honor (kisses him)

Chad: (Kisses back)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	17. Chapter 17: Sweet Hot Dog Of Mine!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ...**

**Oh and:  
><strong>

_**Peaceluvar:**__** Thanks for your review!:D**_

_**Moniquelovesbooksandstories:**__** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for your review! :D**_

**Here for you **

**Chapter 17: Sweet Hot Dog Of Mine!**

AFTERSCHOOL

Ashley: So you got the plan?

Tony: Yeah I think so..

Ashley: Anyway, we still are not gonna do it we are gonna have to wait, I will tell you when we will take action

Tawni: But isn't that a bit too cruel and bad and, I must mention, illegal?

Ashley: Anything is fare in Love and War

Tony: What's up with that sentence?

Tawni: Yeah, it's kind of freaky, scary, and crazy

Ashley: Well I don't remember the correct sentence

Tawni: And besides, I think that all of this…...is not love it's more like obsession..right?

Ashley: SHUT UP TAWNI

Tawni: Any way, when are we gonna do something to Alex, so that I can get my Mason back?

Ashley: We are not gonna do something to Alex, just give up on Mason

Tawni: But you promised! (Dissapointed)

Ashley: I just said that so that you will join me (rolls eyes) even you are a loser, so just give up

Tawni: But I..(Gets sad and leaves)(Thinks) *If they are not gonna do something, I WILL*(Goes to where Mason is and sees him kissing Alex)(Then sees them giggles and having fun) They look so cute together….I will not ruin their happiness (goes to Alex and Mason)

Alex: (Giggles) Man, you're so funny, I love you (pecks him on the lips)

Mason: Me too (Pecks her lips)

Tawni: Hmmh, Alex..can I talk to you?

Alex: (Suspicious) Okaaay (goes with Tawni)

Tawni: Can you give me…..some advice?

Alex: Why?

Tawni: Well I want to find someone, someone who will love me by who I am, I want to be happy like you and Mason are

Alex: (Shocked and Surpised) Well, somewhere there is someone who will go out with you, maybe someone likes you but you don't know and I'm sure you will find your happiness, one thing I can tell you is that…don't judge the book by it's cover(smiles)

Tawni: But I am not looking for a book…..OH I get it..

Alex: Just think about that, the appearance is not what is important, the heart is what is important, and you will find happiness by that! (smiles)

Tawni: Really?

Alex: Of course

Tawni: Thanks Alex (hugs her)

Alex: You're welcome (hugs back)

Tawni: Well I gotta go, bye Alex (goes)

Alex: Bye Tawni (goes back to Mason)

Mason: So what did she said?

Alex: She….asked me for advice

Mason: Wow

Alex: I Know she is a good girl, I guess she's good now

Mason: I Guess so..you're so cute (snuggles her)

Alex: You too (giggles)

MEANWHILE

Sonny: So what do you want to do?

Chad: Hey ….it will almost be you're Birthday, what do you want to do?

Sonny: (Rolls eyes) You ignored my question, but it's still February…YOU'RE birthday is much closer, so the question is, what do you want to do?

Chad: Just hang out with everyone

Sonny: It's in a week, so let's call everyone

Chad: Okay

MEANWHILE

Mitchel: Hey Emily

Emily: Hi mitchel

Mitchel: So …whatcha' doing?

Emily: Hey do you want to get some hot dogs?

Mitchel: Yeah, I'm in the mood for some hot dogs!

Emily: Okay, let's go (goes with Mitchel)

AT THE HOT DOGS

Emily: OMG THESE ARE THE BEST HOT DOGS IN THE WORLD!

Mitchel: I KNOW, NO ONE CAN BEAT THEM

Emily: High-five dude (raises her hand)

Mitchel: Yees High-five dude (High-fives Emily)

Emily: Any way wha- (gets bumped by someone)(starts to fall)

Mitchel: EMILY (Catches her and stares right into her eyes)

Emily: (Stares back)(gets lost in his eyes)

Mitchel: Are you okay? (leaning in)

Emily: Yeah, never been better (leans in too)

~Both kiss sweetely~

Mitchel & Emily: (Break the kiss) Woow!

~Both kiss again~

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18: Snowing you Dummy!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ... also I have been checking and there are other stories of CHANNY named HERE FOR YOU so just saying that I didn't know so don't consider me a cheater or something like that, the name just came to me….**

**Oh and:  
><strong>

_**Peaceluvar**__**: You're gonna hate me, he he, sorry and Thanks for your review!:D**_

_**Moniquelovesbooksandstories:**__** Mitchel and Emily have been in the story since the beginning, but I guess I haven't been mentioning them that's why you forgot he he sorry. Thanks for your review! :D**_

**Here for you **

**Chapter 18: Snowing you Dummy!**

MEANWHILE

Aly: Hey Kevin ready for tonight?

Kevin: Okay, see ya (kisses cheek)

Aly: Bye (goes home)

Joe: What was that about?

Kevin: Well I haven't told you yet, so…..

Nick: So what dude? What's going on?

Kevin: I'm going out with Aly, well we have two weeks dating

Nick & Joe: WHAT?

Kevin: Sorry guys, I thought that you wouldn't agree, same case with her, so we went out secretely

Nick & Joe: So you don't trust us (pout)

Kevin: Yeah, I do trust you but I thought you would get mad

Nick & Joe: WHAT NONSENSE IS TH-…I guess you're right, sorry man

MEANWHILE  
>11 MONTHS LATER <strong>[AN: Sorry I skipped too much]**

Sonny's POV

It has passed 11 months and 23 Days since I have been dating Chad, he so incredibly sweet, and I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!, don't think I'm an obsessed teen, but it's true, I love him with all my heart, and nothing bad has happened which is really suspicious, but I guess I have to get used to it. Oh, I must mention, i am on my last year of high school, in other words, I'm in my Senior Year, exciting, don't you think?

Normal POV

Sonny: (Wakes up and looks around and smiles, then shivers)(Cell phone rings)(Answers cell phone) Hello?

Chad: Good morning Sunshine, how did you sleep?

Sonny: (Chuckles)(Thinks)*I guess I have to get used to getting called in the morning, since Chad's been doing it since 11 months ago* Good, very cold but good, and you?

Chad: Cold? Look outside! I have been cold too, but look outside

Sonny: (Gets up and looks outside)(sees a lot of white) OMG ITS SNOWING!

Chad: (Chuckles) You're so cute, of course it's snowing, you dummy, do you want to go out?

Sonny: Sure

Chad: Okay, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes, bye (hangs up)

Sonny: (Hangs up) Well I better take a Hot shower (takes a hot and long shower and comes up wearing a comfy and warm dress that goes at mid-thigh and some long black socks, with some gray boots, and a black and white stripped long jacket, and a black cap)**[A/N: Clothes on my profile]** There I'm ready

(Doorbell rings)

Sonny: Coming (checks herself in the mirror and goes downstairs)(answers the door) Hi Chad, let's go (grabs his arm and closes her door and goes outside)

Chad: Wow you look beautiful, as always

Sonny: You don't look so bad yourself (sees Chad wearing a green shirt, which looks VERY warm and comfy, some black jeans and some black boots, with a black jacket)**[A/N: Clothes in my profile]**

Chad: Thanks (goes to the park with Sonny, holding her hand)

MEANWHILE

Ashley: Okay let's take action, now

Tony: Why now?

Ashley: Because I can't take it anymore, and this is the right time, they are going on a date to the park, SNOWING

Tony: How do you know?

Ashley: I heard them or at least saw them going over there

Tony: Whoa you real stalker (whispers to himself)

Ashley: What was that?

Tony: Nothing

Ashley: It better be nothing, come on let's go (goes)

Tony: Okay (follows her)

MEANWHILE BACK WITH CHAD AND SONNY

Sonny: (Shivers)

Chad: (Sees her and gets worried) are you okay?

Sonny: (Shivering) Y-y-yea-a-ah I'm o-o-ok-a-ay

Chad: No you're not, I know you, and I can see you

Sonny: Fi-i-i-ine-e, I-I-I'm c-c-c-col-d-d

Chad: (Chuckles) Well of course, just look at what you're wearing

Sonny: I-I-I D-d-don't-t ha-a-ave a-a-anithing-g-g t-t-thicker

Chad: (Chuckles)(takes off jacket)(puts in on her) Here put in on **[A/N: I just love this kind of lame stuff, don't you too?]**

Sonny: (Puts in on and sighes of satisfaction) Thanks, but what about you?

Chad: I rather be cold than seeing you be cold, it hurts me see you when you suffer

Sonny: (kisses him) me too, I love you

Chad: I love you too (sees a starbucks) hey I am gonna go get some cappuccinos, what flavor do you want?

Sonny: Chocolate

Chad: Okay, I will be right back, or do you want to come with me?

Sonny: No its okay I'll stay here, even though I'm cold I love to be in the snow **[A/N: I just love the snow, and the rain, and the wind. If it was raining or snowing or it would have been very windy, I would have done the same as Sonny :3]**

Chad: Fine, I'll be right back

Sonny: Okay, I be right here

Chad: okay (leaves)

Sonny: Ah, I love him so much (gets hit in the neck, and loses conscious)

?: He he (evil laugh) I will have my revenge (takes the unconscious Sonny)

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	19. Chapter 19: Missing!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ... also I have been checking and there are other stories of CHANNY named HERE FOR YOU so just saying that I didn't know so don't consider me a cheater or something like that, the name just came to me….almost close to the end of the story….**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 19: Missing?**

RECAP

Sonny: Ah, I love him so much (gets hit In the neck, and loses conscious)

?: He he (evil laugh) I will have my revenge (takes the unconscious Sonny)

MEANWHILE BACK WITH CHAD

Chad: Okay, two cappuccinos, both chocolate please

Café guy: Okay (goes prepare the cappuccinos and turns around)(gives Chad his cappuccinos) Here you go..ENJOY!

Chad: Thanks (takes the cappuccinos and goes back outside) (Goes where Sonny was before but does not find her) (Searches, gets worried) (Sees something on the ground and grabs it) (Sees what it is and widens eyes) OMG SONNY! SONNY! WHERE ARE YOU? (Hugs his jacket together with her jacket) WHERE ARE YOU SONSHINE? Where are you? (Gets EXTREMELY worried)

MEANWHILE

Sonny: (Has her eyes covered and her hands and feet tied together) (Shivers in coldness)(Her head is hurting like crazy) Why does my head hurt like crazy? Where are we? Who are you? And why is it so cold? Where is Chad? Is he okay?

?: SHUT UP…ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!

Sonny: (Jumps a little by the sudden outburst) SORRY (Whimpers quietly)

?: Any way, I'll answer them anyway, I guess when we hit you on the neck blood came out, which is really weird, because we didn't hit you hard enough, maybe it was the snow when you hit the floor? Any way we are at an unknown place, there's no need to know who am I, and it's cold because we are outside, on the snow, and you only have a little dress on, Chad is where you were before, and he is okay….ANY MORE QUESTIONS?

Sonny: Just one….why did you take me?

?: To take my REVENGE!

Sonny: Why? What did I do?

?: I will not answer you (slaps her hard)

Sonny: OWW, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?

?: Didn't I just tell you? Man, you're so stupid

Sonny: SHUT UP

?: (Slaps her hard again) Don't shut me up, I'm supposed to do that

Sonny: (Slowly nods her head, shaking)(Whimpers quietly) Sorry (whispers)

MEANWHILE

Chad: (Calls Alex)

Alex: Hello?

Chad: ALEX, I'M VERY SCARED AND WORRIED RIGHT NOW

Alex: Why?

Chad: BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND SONNY ANYWHERE, I JUST FOUND MY JACKET, WHICH I LET HER BORROW IT, AND HER JACKET, WHICH SHE HAD ORIGINALLY, AND SHE ONLY HAD A DRESS UNDERNEATH, AND…AND…..AND…I CAN'T FIND HER….HELP ME!

Alex: WHAT?

Chad: DIDN'T YOU PUT ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAID?

Alex: (Rolls eyes) Of course I put attention, you dummy, it's an expression of shock

Chad: Oh…..anyway….HELP ME!

Alex: Was there any sign around?

Chad: NO, NOBODY SAW A THING, SO I AM MORE WORRIED AND, THER IS BLOOD ON THE SNOW, WHERE SHE WAS BEFORE, I'M SCARED!

Alex: Take it easy…I will inform the police

Chad: OKAY, BUT HURRY, I'M WORRIED IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO SONNY

Alex: It's gonna be okay, just relax, we'll find her

Chad: YOU BETTER BE RIGHT..IF NOT…I WILL DIE OUT OF….worriedness? AND HOW ARE YOU SO CALM? YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO SONNY?

Alex: OF COURSE I CARE, I SEEN CALM, BUT ON THE OUTSIDE I AM FREAKING OUT, I'M DYING OF WORRIEDNESS AND SCAREDNESS

Chad: So worriedness and sacredness are a real word?

Alex: I don't know…but they sound okay?

Chad: Well whatever anyway…HURRY UP

Alex: Okay, I will hurry, goodbye (hangs up)

Chad: Okay bye (hangs up)

MEANWHILE

Tawni: Hey, so what did you call me for?

Ashley: Well...we have our plan worked out…we're doing it

Tawni: WHAT?

Ashley: Yeah, so don't tell anyone, or else..

Tawni: (scared to death, but doesn't show it) Okay, bye Ashley

Ashley: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

Tawni: To get some coffee, it's so cold

Ashley: YOU BETTER BE YOU STUPID IDIOT

Tawni: Yeah, yeah, yeah, any way, bye Ashley

Ashley: (Slaps her) Just go, and don't come back, we don't need you anymore

Tawni: (holds the need to cry)(touches her cheek)(nods and leave)

Ashley: Stupid girl

Tony: Hey so what else do you have in mind for the plan..

Ashley: Well….

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	20. Chapter 20: Where is Alex?

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ... also I have been checking and there are other stories of CHANNY named HERE FOR YOU so just saying that I didn't know so don't consider me a cheater or something like that, the name just came to me….almost close to the end of the story….Ohh and thanks for your reviews!**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 20: Where is Alex?**

RECAP

Tony: Hey so what else do you have in mind for the plan..

Ashley: Well….

Tony: Do I participate in it?

Ashley: Actually ..

Tony: Do I get what I want?

Ashley: You know that if..

Tony: Will it be good?

Ashley: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Tony: (Startled) Y-yes

Ashley: Any way, no, you won't be part in it, at least, I think so…it will depend on the situation

Tony: Oh..okay

Ashley: Yes…it will be great..well…at least for me it will

Tony: What is that?

Ashley: You will see later

Tony: WHA…fine..

MEANWHILE

Tawni: Man…where is Alex? (pacing around)

?: Hey Tawni, I got to talk to you…

Tawni: Huh? Who are you? (turns around and sees her best friend, Nico Harris) **[A/N: If you want to see who is Nico Harris, there will be a link in my profile to his photo]** NICO! (Hugs him) how are you?

Nico: Well...good and you?

Tawni: Great, but I got to find Alex, have you seen her?

Nico: Yeah, she was at a bakery

Tawni: Okay, got to go...Bye (about to leave)

Nico: No wait Tawni (Grabs her arm and turns her around quickly to kiss her)

Tawni: (Surprised, but soon gives in to the kiss)

Nico: (Breaks the kiss) Sorry, it's just that….I love you, Tawni, I have always have (Blushing)

Tawni: (Surprised but happy at the same time) But…I'm a cruel person….how can anybody like me?

Nico: No, you're not cruel, you're beautiful, smart, kind and positive…..I love you (Blushing)

Tawni: Yeah, me too (blushes a bit and turns another way to hide it)

Nico: Really? (blushing)

Tawni: Yeah…(blushing)

Nico: Well….would you like to be my girlfriend?

Tawni: Yes! (hugs him) now can you take me to the bakery Alex was?

Nico: of course my dear

IN THE BAKERY

Tawni: Okay, now where is she? (Searches around)

Nico: Mmm….OH over there (points to Alex)

Tawni: GREAT! Thanks! (goes running towards her) ALEEEEX!

Alex: (turns around and sees Tawni) Oh hey , what's up?

Tawni: Well first of all I want to thank you for your support and those words you told me

Alex: You're welcome?

Tawni: And second of all, I have to tell you something…

Alex: Well spill it…

Tawni: Well it's about Sonny…

Alex: Seriously? Then tell me, I have to know

Tawni: (Chuckles) Well its news….

Alex: Really?

Tawni: Yeah….you remember …Ashley and Tony?

Alex: Yeah…those stupid idiots

Tawni: Well they kidnapped Sonny

Alex: WHAT?

Tawni: That's not all….they are gonna get revenge…

Alex: REALLY?

Tawni: In other words…violent… I tried to stop them but they won't budge, you better hurry up and go after her before something bad happens (shivers at the thought)

Alex: Okay….well thanks a lot….oh and who's your friend? (points to Nico)

Tawni: Well he is my best friend…and my boy friend (blushing)

Alex: Told you that you would find someone (smiles)

Tawni: Yeah, I know thanks…

Alex: Yeah….

Tawni: Aren't you going to save Sonny?

Alex: What? (Realizes she forgot) OH YEAH! Where are they keeping her?

Tawni: On the snow and they're lair is on the hill by the water park…now Go SAVE HER!

Alex: Yeah, thanks a lot

Tawni: Everything for a friend (smiles while Alex goes running) don't worry Sonny…help is on the way…. You'll be okay (whispers)

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	21. Chapter 21: Is she okay?

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ... also I have been checking and there are other stories of CHANNY named HERE FOR YOU so just saying that I didn't know so don't consider me a cheater or something like that, the name just came to me….almost close to the end of the story….Ohh and thanks for your reviews!**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 21: Is she okay?**

Alex: CHAD…CHAD (banging on Chad's door, while Mason is watching awkwardly and sleepy)

Mason: Alex… I think is too early to be waking up Chad…he is not a morning person..

Alex: But this is very important so….. CHAD OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! (Screamed Alex while Mason flinched)

Chad: GOD ALEX…ITS 4 AM IN THE MORNING, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? (screams from the other side of the door)

Alex: Well I got to tell you something…. It's about Sonny..

Chad: (Doesn't answer but then opens the door all dressed up) okay let's go (dragging Alex and Mason)

Alex: Get your butt on your car because we are going to the water park

Chad: (Stops walking) what? I thought you said we were going to save Sonny...

Mason: (Face palm) Chad…that is where Sonny is…well in that area..

Chad: Oh… well let's go (gets into his car)

MEANWHILE

Ashley: Are you cold Sonny? (Snickers)

Sonny: (Sonny is very pale, almost a little puple) O-of c-c-course

Ashley: Well to bad… no one is gonna save you

Sonny: Y-y-es C-c-chad w-w-will

Ashley: But he doesn't care about you

Sonny: Y-y-yes h-he d-d-does, h-h-he d-d-doesn't-t c-c-care a-a-about Y-Y-YOU

Ashley: (gets furious, takes out a knife and starts walking towards Sonny) what did you say?

Sonny: N-n-nothing (whimpering, trying to get away but the cold and the ropes were preventing her to move)

Ashley: Now, now, I heard you say something…besides you are starting to piss my ass off

Sonny: W-w-well, w-w-well, y-y-you were t-t-the t-t-tough o-o-one

Ashley: SHUT UP (running towards her with her knife on her hand)

Sonny: N-N-NO C-C-CHAD H-H-HELP M-ME (suddenly feels a sharp pain on her stomach then black out)

Ashley: Finally, I was waiting this moment

Tony: Hey Ashley how- WOAH, WHAT DID YOU DO?

Ashley: I stabbed her

Tony: Yeah but that's illegal, you a maniac, crazy and obsessed woman

Ashley: WHAT DID YOU SAY? (Pointing her knife)

Tony: (scared) I said that you're pretty, amazing and wonderful (secretly shaking from the fear)

Ashley: Good

Chad: SONNY! (running towards her)

Ashley: Oh good he's here…hey Chad baby, how are you sweety? (Flirting)

Chad: SHUT UP, DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?

Ashley: Of course, she just pissed my ass off

Chad: YOUR CRAZY (dials up 911)

Ashley: Nothing you can do now honey, she will die

Chad: No she won't, besides you are surrounded

Ashley: No, that's not true, no one knows this place

Chad: Well everyone does now

Ashley: What are you talking about?

Chad: (smirks) you'll see

(Police sirens start to be heard, along with ambulance sirens)

Police: This is the police, put your hands up, you are surrounded

Ashley: YOU (pointing to Chad) I will get you for this, I HATE YOU!

Chad: Sweetheart you know that I started hating you ever since I broke up with you, so bye-bye

Ashley: WHY? (gets taken away by the police) **[A/N: I mean they take away Tony and Ashley] **

Chad: Sonny, Sonny, are you okay?

Sonny: (opens her eyes a little) Chad…I knew you would come (whispers weakly but then collapses again)

Chad: HELP! (Screams then paramedics come and take her away in a scrolling bed)

Alex: Did we arrive in time?

Chad: Yeah, you did thanks

Mason: No problem man… wow so much blood (sees a puddle of blood)

Chad: Yeah, the obsessed lady called Ashley stabbed Sonny

Alex: OMG is she okay?

Chad: Yeah, they took her to a hospital…so let's go now

Akex: Okay

IN THE HOSPITAL

Chad: (goes to the front desk) hey excuse me, where can I see Sonny Munroe?

Nurse: She is in the middle of a surgery

Chad: Oh…and when will they get out?

Nurse: (checks her watch) honestly honey I don't know, but I am sure they won't take long

Chad: Oh ….well thanks

Nurse: No problem honey

Chad: (goes over to a seat)(sits down and covers his face)(starts to cry silently)

Alex: Hey sterling what di- are you crying?

Chad: (doesn't answer but after a couple of seconds nods his head)

Mason: Don't worry man, she will be okay, before you know it, BAM she is gonna be out all healthy, safe and happy, so just hang on there

Chad: (uncovers his face to reveal red puffy eyes) thanks man

Alex: Remember we are here with you, okay?

Chad: (nods his head) yeah thanks guys

Doctor: Anyone here for Ms. Munroe?

Chad: Is she okay doctor?

Doctor: Well…

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	22. Chapter 22: She's Okay!

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ... also I have been checking and there are other stories of CHANNY named HERE FOR YOU so just saying that I didn't know so don't consider me a cheater or something like that, the name just came to me….almost close to the end of the story….Ohh and thanks for your reviews!**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 22: She's Okay!**

RECAP

Chad: Is she okay doctor?

Doctor: Well…

Chad: Well what?

Doctor: (chuckles) Yes, she's okay

Chad: (Very relieved) YES! YAY!

Doctor: She lost a lot of blood but she's okay, you can go see her now

Chad: Thanks doctor (hugs him)

Doctor: (pats his back) No problem son

Chad: (goes to where Mason and Alex are) HEY GUYS!

Mason: What's up?

Alex: Is she okay?

Chad: Well.. (Interrupted)

Alex: She didn't die? **[A/N: How negative Alex -.- XD]**

Chad: Actually.. (Interrupted)

Alex: She survived?

Chad: Must I say.. (Interrupted)

Alex: Did she make it?

Chad: (covers Alex's mouth) For the love of god, yes… she survived (smiling)

Alex: Oh, thank god, she's okay, can we see her now?

Chad: Yes… …

Alex: …Well?

Chad: Well what?

Mason: In which room is she?

Chad: (stares at them for a moment and then opens his eyes very wide) DAMN IT!

Alex: You forgot to ask… typical of Chad

Mason: What else could happen? (Sarcasm) (Rolls eyes) **[A/N: You know that sentence? Don't you? Its sarcasm…. LOL]**

Chad: Well that I forgot to ask in which room she was?...

Mason: (Face palm) Forget ir

Chad: But I cannot forget… I want to see Sonny… and besides it's impossible to forget the same thing two times…

Mason: (facepalm)

Alex: Well go and ask you dummy

Chad: Yeah, I should do so... (Goes to the front desk) excuse me?

Nurse: Yes?

Chad: Where is Sonny Munroe?

Nurse: Oh yes, she is on room 401

Chad: Thanks

Nurse: No problem sweetie

Chad: (Goes running towards the door but yells to Alex and Gregg) IN THE ROOM 401

Alex: What did he say?

Mason: I think he said that Sonny is on the room 401

Alex: Oh, well, let's go

Mason: Okay

IN ROOM 401

Chad: (Knocks on the door but comes in anyway) Hey Sunshine

Sonny: (Opens her eyes a little and weakly says) Hey Chad

Chad: Hey Sonny, how are you?

Sonny: I'm good just a little hurt and on the hospital bed, you know typical stuff.. (rolls her eyes) well if I'm on a hospital bed, how do you think I am?**[A/N: I saw this sentence on a movie, and whole lots of fanfics XD]**

Chad: Oh…. Yeah… you're right, sorry

Sonny: It's okay, I missed you

Chad: Me too Sunshine, you almost gave me a heart attack

Sonny: Sorry…. Chad?

Chad: Yeah?

Sonny: (with her hand gestures him to come closer)

Chad: (comes closer)

Sonny: (Grabs his collar and drags him to her lips, and kisses him, weakly but passionately)

Chad: (kisses back then pulls away) Woah, what was that for? (Smiling)

Sonny: Just….. I missed your kisses

Chad: Me too, I love you

Sonny: I love you too

Chad: (kisses Sonny passionately but gently)

Alex: (comes bursting on the door) Hey Sonny how- (then sees them kissing)

Mason: What's wrong Alex? (comes in and sees the scene) woah intense, …let's just…um … Go

Alex: Agreed (closes the door)

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	23. Chapter 23: Bowling Alley

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ... also I have been checking and there are other stories of CHANNY named HERE FOR YOU so just saying that I didn't know so don't consider me a cheater or something like that, the name just came to me….almost close to the end of the story….Ohh and thanks for your reviews!**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 23: Bowling Alley**

2 MONTHS LATER (Now it's February 29th)

Chad: So what do you want to do?

Sonny: Hey it's almost you're birthday

Chad: Don't change the subject

Sonny: What do you want to do for your birthday?

Chad: Are you even listening?

Sonny: What do you want to eat in your birthday?

Chad: (sighs and then smiles) I just want to hang out with you, anything to eat is okay if I'm eating it with you! (hugs her)

Sonny: You know… that makes it harder to decide what to cook for you (pouts)

Chad: I know but I don't want anything… I just want to spend that day with you sweetheart

Sonny: Fine… I love you (kisses his cheek)

Chad: Me too

THE NEXT DAY

Sonny: ALEX… I don't know what to give Chad for his birthday, I'm gonna cook for him, but I don't know what.. help me?

Alex: (sighs) I'm gonna ask Mason about Chad's favorite food, but anyway… what do you plan to give him?

Sonny: That's the problem, I don't know

Alex: Well I don't know either… just hang out… and… well yeah, hang out

Sonny: Great advice (sarcastic)

Alex: Yeah I tend to make my people honored (snickers)

Sonny: (laughs) well… I KNOW, how about if we all hang out and go to the beach or to the bowling alley?

Alex: Great idea!

Sonny: Yeah, I will tell Taylor and Miley, you call Emily and Aly… oh and tell them to bring their boyfriends… so that Chad won't feel left out… on his birthday, okay, let's start

Alex: Yeah

ON MARCH 5TH

Sonny: So today is the big day… what do you want to do?

Chad: Well…. Hang out… let's go out

Sonny: Okay, let's go

IN THE PARK

Chad: Now… what do we do?

Sonny: OH I KNOW! Let's go to the bowling alley

Chad: OH YEAH! LET'S

IN THE BOWLING ALLEY

Sonny: WAIT!

Chad: What?

Sonny: Nothing just wanted to yell t at least once… you know!

Chad: O-okay?

Sonny: Anyway, let's get in

Chad: Yeah (Chad enters the bowling alley but is welcomed by confetti and claps)

The whole gang: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAD!

Chad : (shocked and surprised) Woah…. Thanks guys, thank you very much

Alex: I guess he should honor the planner (whispering to Chad and pointing at Sonny)

Chad: You planned this?

Sonny: Of course (smiles widely)

Chad: Thank you sweetheart (kisses Sonny sweetly)

Sonny: You're welcome

Chad: Well, let's get this party started (with his fist up)

The whole gang: YEAH! PARTY!

LATER THAT DAY AT SONNY'S HOUSE

Chad: That was the best birthday ever, thanks sweety

Sonny: it's not over yet

Chad: Huh?

Sonny: (walks into the kitchen and comes out with two plates of pepperoni pizza) here I made this for you

Chad: Wow, pepperoni pizza…. MY FAVORITE! Thanks Sunshine

Sonny: You're welcome

Chad: (takes a bite of his pizza) AMAZING! YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING COOK! (Kisses Sonny's cheek)

Sonny: (giggles) thanks

AFTER DINNER

Sonny: So what do you want to do?

Chad: Well… I was thinking.. (Smiles flirtatiously)

Sonny: Oh really… I was thinking the same thing (smiles)

Chad: (starts to kiss her)

Sonny: (kisses back)

Chad: (deepens the kiss)

Sonny: (responds to the kiss)

Chad: (deepens it even more)

Sonny: (puts her hand under his shirt)

Chad: (breaks the kiss) are you sure about this?

Sonny: of course, I trust you, and I love you, so yes (kisses him again)

**[A/N: RATED R SCENE… WHICH I AM NOT GONNA WRITE BECAUSE I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WRITING ABOUT THIS…. AND BESIDES I DON'T KNOW HOW]**

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


	24. Chapter 24: The Final One

**Hey guys! HOPE YOU ENJOY! sorry for my bad english.. ... also I have been checking and there are other stories of CHANNY named HERE FOR YOU so just saying that I didn't know so don't consider me a cheater or something like that, the name just came to me….THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! ….Ohh and thanks for your reviews!**

**I PERSONALLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT READED MY STORY! AN REVIEW IT!:**

**_THE PEOPLE WHO SUCRIBED TO MY STORY:_  
><strong>

**-****CookieCrispEtc**

**-peaceluvar**

**-UnitedKindomBabe**

**-Theheavensheart180**

**-imamazing98**

**_THE PEOPLE WHO PUT MY STORY ON FAVORITES:_**

**-ZoeSummerStarr**

**-moniquelovesbooksandstories**

**-MidnightEmoGoth**

**-JuicyJams**

**-iWant9Lives2Live**

**-imamazing98**

**-sugarrush3333**

**_THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY:_  
><strong>

**-k.98'PeaceOutSuckas (I don't know if you are a user, but I still thank you for your review!)**

**-peaceluvar**

**-dylamn **(I don't know if you are a user, but I still thank you for your review!)****

****-ChadxChannyxSonny****

****-iWant9Lives2Live****

****-ChosenLegend****

****-moniquelovesbooksandstories****

****.inspire****

****_THE PEOPLE WHO PUT ME ON FAVORITE AUTHOR:_  
><strong>**

****-peaceluvar****

****-PunkVengenz****

****-BloodyNeko55 (even though you aren't reading this story (i think), i still thank you for putting me in favorite author)****

**OH AND GUYS: **I BEG YOU, THAT IF YOU LIKE ORIGINAL STORIES, FANTASY STORIES, AND ROMANCE STORIES (or all of those together XD) PLEASE GO TO FICTION PRESS . NET AND SEARCH THE USER NAMED:

**blackandbluewolf727**

**I BEG YOU TO READ THE STORY SHE HAS UPLOADED! PLEASE AND RECOMEND IT! IT WOULD BE AN HONOR IF YOU DO IT FOR ME!**

**Here for you **

**Chapter 24: El Final**

4 MESES DESPUES (16 de Julio)

Sonny: It feels great to gradúate! (raises arms in victory)

Chad: I know (also raises arms in victory)

Alex: Now it's time to rest (sighs)

Mason: But we should go somewhere, don't you think so?

Aly: Well Mason's right we should go out…. Like a trip

Joe: Yes, it's a very good idea

Nick: But…

Kevin: But what?

Miley: But where?

Tiffany: Good question…

Mitchel: I vote that we go for some delicious hot dogs… (with the fist in the air)

Emily: I also vote for that! (also with the fist on the air)

Taylor: Mmm… well let's see more options…

Nico: Yeah…

Mitchel and Emily: But that's unfair, the hotdogs… are calling us (they pout)

Sonny: Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go sleep a LONG time

Chad: Yeah, me too

A MONTH LATER (August 16th)

Chad: Hey Sonny… it's almost your birthday…. What do you want to do?

Sonny: I don't know…. Anything is fine by me!

Chad: Are you sure you don't want anything… at all?

Sonny: Yeah, hanging with you is enough for me!

Chad: Aww, thanks Sunshine…. I think

Sonny: (giggles) You're so cute (kisses his cheek)

Chad: (blushes and touches his cheek) S-s-shut u-u-up (Stutters)

Sonny: (sticks her tongue out) Nope, catch me fist (runs away)

Chad: (still blushing) C-c-cheater (runs after her)

(August 20th)

Chad: Ok, SONNY ARE YOU READY? (Screams outside of Sonny's house)

Sonny: (comes out) Yeah, let's go

Chad: Okay, everyone is waiting for us

Sonny: Everyone?

Chad: You'll see

Sonny: Okay

THEY ARRIVE AT THE BEACH

Everone except Sonny: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!

Sonny: (surprised) Thanks guys!

Alex: I'll have to say it again… it was all Chad's plan (points at Chad)

Sonny: (looks at Chad) THANKS CHAD! (hugs him)

Chad: You're welcome Sonny! (hugs her back)

Sonny: Well how about if we swim guys?

Everyone: YEAH!

IN SONNY'S HOUSE (7:00pm)

Sonny: Thanks a lot Chad; I had a lot of fun

Chad: You're welcome

Sonny: I think it was the best birthday of all, but I am waiting for… another thing

Chad: Are you sure you want that? (Smiles flirtatiously)

Sonny: Of course (smiles at him)

IN THE ICE-CREAM SHOP

Chad: Then what you wanted was… ice-cream?

Sonny: YEAH, I WANTED ONE SO MUCH!

Chad: (Chuckles) You're so cute (kisses her cheek)

Sonny: (blushes and touches her cheek) T-t-thanks

Chad: Which flavor so you want?

Sonny: Mmm, can it be of two flavors?

Chad: Yeah, I think so

Sonny: Oh, then I want of chocolate, and of vanilla with chocolate chips!

Chad: Okay (goes for the ice-cream)

Sonny: Best… birthday… ever (smiles)

AT SONNY'S HOUSE

Sonny: Now of you want to… we can… do it

Chad: Really?

Sonny: Yeah

X RATED SCENE AGAIN

1 MONTH LATER

Sonny: How am I supposed to tell him? Mmm… I don't know…

Chad: Hey Sonny

Sonny: Oh h-hi

Chad: Are you okay?

Sonny: Y-yeah

Chad: Well what did you want to tell me?

Sonny: Huh… oh yeah, oh… well… I'm pr-pr-primary teacher! (facepalm)

Chad: Huh… that's good?

Sonny: (facepalm) No, what I wanted to say that I'm… pregnant (whispers the last part)

Chad: What? I didn't hear you

Sonny: I'M PREGNANT GOD DAMMIT… I KNOW YOU HATE ME NOW…

Chad: And why did you think that?... WAIT did you say you were pregnant?

Sonny: Yeah…

Chad: With my child?

Sonny: (face palm) No, with the dog (rolls eyes) (sarcastic)

Chad: Is that even possible?

Sonny: (facepalm) NO, with YOUR child, the dog thing was a sarcastic comment (rolls eyes)

Chad: Oh… well that's…. GREAT NEWS! (hugs her)

Sonny: Eh? But I thought you were gonna leave me…

Chad: You're crazy… Sonny, I love you (gets in one knee and takes out a box) Allison Munroe… will you… marry me… the almighty Chad Dylan Cooper? (opens the little box to reveal a diamond ring)

Sonny: But… will you still marry me if I'm pregnant?

Chad: Of course… Sonny … I am Here for You… and I will always be Here for You!

Sonny: (starts to cry) I-I-I-I love you Chad, and Yes.. I will marry the almighty Chad Dylan Cooper and also… I will always be Here for You.

**TO BE CONTINUED****  
><strong>**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Sorry if it was too weird… but I had no inspiration… anyways, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!****1- Did you like it?****  
><strong>**2- Favorite part?****  
><strong>**3- Predictions?****  
><strong>**4- Suggestions?**


End file.
